universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Pepsi Man
Entrance Drive in the Show Special Attacks Neutral B - Pepsi Can Pepsi Man pulls out a Pepsi in his hand. Once thrown, it’s bounce onto the ground while damaging anyone to touch the can, causing low damage with little knockback. The Pepsi Can spam time is despite of how many players are in the stage and need some recharged time once you used all of the Pepsi Cans. Side B - Pepsi Shake Up Pepsi grabs a 2-Liter Pepsi as he starts shaking it vigorously. Once changed up, you can uncap the bottom to unleashed a fountain of Pepsi onto the opponents. The time spends changing the shake-up can rate the damage rate and how much the stream can reach. Up B - Lemon Twist Pepsi Man spirals upward while sprucing a lemon-shaped ski-mask. This move can damage any opponents rapidly if their get hit by this move. The spiral didn’t reach any height, it did have little distance with it’s come to vertically and horizontally recovery. Down B - Pepsi Drink Pepsi Man pulls out a can of Pepsi as he starts chugging down the drink. Once against, you can chug down the stuff for 5 seconds. From there, your stats will get boost up (Boosting Defense and Speed for Less Damage Rate). This last until 15 seconds, with the recharged time needing 30 seconds to be reused again. Final Smash - Pepsi Madness Pepsi Man dashes away as a giant Pepsi Can drop down rolling onto the middle of the stage. The giant can roll down slowly, with the size of the Pepsi Can despite the stage size. Anyone will get attack by this giant can will suffer heavy damage and high knockback range to theirs. Once the giant can leave the stage, you return back to the stage as the Final Smash ended. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Nnnooo!" KOSFX2: "Oof!" Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: *Splats at the screen like in the PS1 game* Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Drinks Pepsi and feel better* Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Lays on the ground feeling painful Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *His speed is highly above average. *W.I.P. Cons *W.I.P. Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In World of Light Although Pepsi Man is not shown to be vaporized in WoL, he, like everyone else (minus Kirby), was placed under Galeem's imprisonment. He temporarily fell under Dharkon's control, which shows how many fighters he stole from Galeem. In The Final Battle he shows up as part of Galeem's new army of spirits, puppet fighters, and bosses. Extra Video Music *Pepsi Man Theme - Pepsi Man (PlayStation 1) Ending Music Colors & Costumes *Normal (Blue) *Coca-Cola Man (Red) *Lemon Pepsi Man (Yellow) *Pepsi Max (Black) *Dew Man (Green) *Classic Pepsi Man *Pepsi Girl *Wire Frame Pepsi Man Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Commercials Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Pepsi Lover Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Games UberHaxorNova Played Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Stocking Favorite Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Faceless Category:Fighting Vipers Category:The Completionist Reviewed Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:Dragon Lawl Z Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Semi-Joke Category:Pepsi Category:Pepsiman Category:Chadtronic reacted Category:Chadtronic played Category:Game Grumps played Category:Japanese Category:Lawl Take It To The Streets Category:American colors Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Supre Smesh Bras Category:Caddicarus Review Category:AVGN Reviewed Category:AVGN Played Category:Scrapped Lawl Soul Characters Category:L-NEO Category:Anti-Smash!